starfox childhood memories
by mr.starfox
Summary: on the great fox krystal has been captured and taken to sss sargasso space station. and krystal fox and falco have to find a cure for becoming a kid again and after injury fox recovers. can fox stop wolf from mass producing his new weapon or will fox die?


chapter 1 6:00 am the great fox.

What is it falco? I am going to go check on krystal. Replyed the big blue bird. Fine no skin off my back. Like you could even care slippy. Hey i do care about somethings. Oh yeah and i guess the safety of another member is not something to care about? I guess not. You guess not slippy you always were a dumbass. You know what? What slippy? What could possibly be more important than the safety of another member? Fuck you falco. fuck you!

Katt already did that twice in fact. I will cherish every moment of it! You little blighter. Come again. Replied the suprised light green toad. Nevermind i am still going to go check on krystal. Fine you go do that you big was that? Uh oh. Five minutes later slippy has a giant lump on his head. I got to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Fox bumps into falco in the hallway. Hey watch it! Fox where you headed in such a hurry? Wolf took krystal im going to go get her back. Im going to follow him the falcon thought in his head.

You can follow if you want screamed the a few guns for us both if you do. Okay! he goes to the armory gets 2 gatling guns, 4 machine guns, 3 sniper rifles, 2 blasters, 10 grenades, a demon launcher, 3 grenade launchers, 1 more blaster for krystal and 3 rocket launchers.

I think that will be enough wouldn't you say fox? Hell yeah. (the only reason all the guns will fit is because there in a apfv or all personal flying vehicle a troop transporter with slippy being as the only one with the skill to fly it piloting it) Oh were gonna die! What makes you think that slippy? Look at the size of that fortress.

(over the intercom) Halt this lord o donnels territory what bussiness brings you here? Ready falco? Yes, im ready. Then do it. (falco talking a deeper voice) Um yes we have got supplies for the fortress my boss told me i was supposed to bring to the alpha gamma station. Well this is the place this is alpha gamma station bring your payload on in. Ok thank you. Bwzzzz (intercom turns off) good impression falco. Thanks. You ready? Yes. Open the hatch slippy! You got it. Slippy stay here and protect the apfv. Got it.

Lets rock! screamed the intimidated fox. All the gaurds men turn around. After a little bit of exchanging gunfire. AHHAAHHHHHH... thats the last gaurd for this level.

Running up the stairs fox notices a gaurd hiding. Oh my god your going to have to do better than that. Fox grabes the gaurdes face smacks it against the wall then punches him in the gut. Fox brings the guards head up. SMACK! Then finally fox punches the guards balls OHHHHOHOHHOHOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...fox pulls out his pistol BANG! the guard starts gushing out blood until there is a fifteen foot puddle of blood on the floor. On the second floor a-. I think thats enough with the machine gun falco. the looks of it on my gps krystal is on the 5th floor. All the info i needed thanks lets go falco. On the 3rd floor grenade launcher time. gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh.

AHHHHHH... this is nice... ROB get over here now please said the relaaxing rabbit. Yes sir what would you have me do. Get me a margarita. Please wait a moment while i prepare your margarita. Thank you rob. hm hm. What is it rob oh fine. Peppy drops some money in the slot. Thank you sir or madam. Damn machine i bet rob gives all that money he makes to fox. I better go to his room and check just to be safe.

He walks off to foxs bedroom with a sly smile on his face and i might have to charge him some money for making me watch the ship because its not easy at all. Actually sir or madam its extemely easy. Damn robot i wonder why we even got a waiter bot anyway actually sir or madam slippy programmed me like this. What your telling me i could reprogram you? No i didn't say that i said i was programmed like this of course only while master slippy is away of course.

What the fuck is this? Its a blaster why not just any blaster its a starfox brand blaster. Could it be ... probably is hers lets go. In the next room wolf is torturing krystal. Fox sees wolf about to torture her more he whips her and fox yells as loud as he can in the most epic of all epic voices sounding like thunder raining from the heavens.

WOLF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED WORSE THAN ANY OTHER PAIN IMAGINABLE. how are you going to do that?I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE GUT SOE IN THE STICHES WHILE YOUR STILL ALIVE I WILL RIP YOUR STICHES FROM YOUR BODY AND WATCH YOUR GUTS SPILL ALL OVER THE FLOOR AND I WILL WHIPE UP THE MESS WITH YOUR DEAD BODY. Oh yea fox just try it. OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT.

Wolfs gut was punctured with a desert eagle bullet. i guess i was a bit cocky wasn't i? yes you were wolf and i told you what i would do and i plan to keep it. so fox soe's wolfs wound and then pulls the stiches from his body. ten minutes later wolfs lifeless body lay there on the floor and with all the commotion fox almost forgot about krystal. he gos and frees her. krystal can you ever forgive me for letting them take you from me. Its ok fox i forgive you. just downstairs they all hear gunfire RAT-.

is somebody else hear? yea slippy and they get downstairs. slippy you let the ship get destroyed. no it blew up and i flew out of it. oh that would explain the black marks running across your face. yea thanks for pointing it out sherlock fucking holmes. hey its not my fault you couldnt save a ship slippy. oh yeah wahts fox gonna do when he finds out your being mean to me? nothing slippy falco you should stop before he has a heart attack. fox! what krystal its true. hey there is an extra wolfen if you want to take it. we'll get the other wolfen ok. meet you at the great fox. yeah.

half way to the great fox fox and krystal get shot down. while panther was shooting at them he was yelling drop the girl! they crash into one of the planets many dense jungles. fox who was dangling from the wolfen was only being held by his shoe getting caught on the broken window krystal however was still in the cockpit krystal woke up first and helped the wounded fox back into the wolfen. she also noticed they were about a good 50 feet from the ground. she started to wonder if they would make it out of there alive.

she decides to read his mind se if he is dreaming about her or what. when she read his mind he was dreaming about her and him getting married. She began to go bright purple in the cheeks. she then felt something like an earthquake then did she realize the wolfen was starting to come loose. after a couple good shakes it fell. he woke up while they were falling.

he kicks open the cockpit grabs hold of a branch and grabs krystal. krystal grabs another branch and gets on top of the branch. then foxs branch breaks making him fall thirty feet to the ground knocking him out cold for 2 hours. krystal tried to read his mind but she knew it was alot harder to with someone who is knocked out. she finally gave up.

then the seemingly indestructible fox got up and looked around not remembering he crashed but still remembering him saving krystal again she jumps down and he catches her but yet again knocking him out for 30 minuteswhen he wakes up to his suprise krystal repaired the window in the wolfen. she was stoking his fur on his headon then he began to feel so good from his head stroking he began to pur then she began to blush knowing she has the power to make a grown fox pur like a kitten.

fox on the other hand was looking like he was going to die of embaressment. the wolfen its down over the next hill. hey theres the people that were flying it hey wait thats not a male of female of starwolf.

his radio number is... bbtsshhhhh hello? hey this is sergeant monroe of the cornirian defense force. okay what do you need sergeant? first of all who am i talking to? uh hem. i am the telepath of the group starfox. krystal the fox at your service. now what can i do for you sergeant? well i have a downed wolfen a few clicks from my current position in a very dense jungle it looks like it was shot right out of orbit. yes we were shot out of orbit we crashed here in this jungle i am not wounded my fiancee is not so lucky he has a couple broken ribs but he is alright

so is there any reason your asking me? well we will be there in a few minutes like about an hour... sergeant ! what do you need soldier weve got wolfs men heading towatds that downed wolfen yeah its actually fox and krystal of starfox. of starfox... sir? yes they are of the team starfox. is there a problem with that? no nothing at all sir.i didnt think so. so how big is the enemy force heading towards their current position. at least 50 men minimum 200 at max. well then we better get a move on then if we want to get there before the wolfs men do. lets get to it then!

fox wake up we got wolfs men coming to our position real quick. so you want me to help you hold them off? or what do you want me to do?i want you to rest. 30 minutes later BOOM! oh my god! ahhhhhh! ratatatatatatatatat shoowwwwwshhshhshshshshsh grenade! click. BANG! gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh gsh fwooooshshshshshsshhsh ratatatatatatatatatatatatatat. bang bang bang bang bang!huuuuuuuuuu...uha cuuuuuu...shinngggggggg. .uhhhhhhhhhhhhhuhacuuuuuuuuu... thats the last of wolfs men i hope.

hey wait a minute i recognize those ruins. oh yea lets go take a look fox. ok. well this looks just like i ahahahahaaaa..WHAAAAPPPP! ooh that was a good five foot drop. lets get you out of there. okay? (sounding like hes holding his nose). okay. i know where we are krystal. (sounding like a metal tank running towards them they hear) (thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud) oh no. (sounding like a god). FOX YOUR BACK! no no no tricky stop! (tricky landed right on fox). holy crap! holy crap! your heavy. tricky tricky i i cant breathe! OH SORRY FOX. you are tricky right or are you his dad?

nope im dads is in the palace. which palace? the land force point temple. uh hold on there was only the volcano and water force point temples. no there was also the ice, the land, the rock, the only one thats forbidden to go in the death, the fire, the life and the dinosuar temples also exist. well which of them has the king in it? um i really dont know. wait you just said he was in the land force point. i did i mean i did? yes you did tricky. who is that fox? thats krystal. oh i remember you so is this the one you said you were starstruck after seeing in the (no pun intended) giant purple krystal? yes. you were starstruck after seeing me. yea he said ''thats the most beutiful person i have ever seen'' when he warped back to me. shut up tricky. what fox its the truth. . shut up boys. yes maam. yes honey. thats better now why did he leave to the temple any way. he got curious about the death temple and went to go check it out but he told me he was going to the land temple. mom told me. why is the death temple forbidden? um temple of death? hello!

oh what ever lets go find the king. i need to have a word with him.( krystal who was still giggling because she made fox pur) said. HI THINK WE BETTER HAHAHAHA TRY TO HA FIND HIM FA HAHAH ST. what are you laughing about? oh nothing. (fox looks at tricky) women, just... women man. (tricky looks at fox with a really big grin on his face) what now! you two are married! he teased. oh i wish said fox just realizing what he said. oohhhhhhhhh you gotta crush on krystal. teased the little dinosaur. hey whos scared of harmless cloudrunners oooohhhhhhhh your scared of cloudrunners. i am not. yes you are. am not am not am not! it must be true or else you wouldn't be getting so mad. your wrong said the angry/sad little dinosaur.(when they got done) foxs eyes wide(n) krystal was looking at him with not a sleek smile not a sly smile but a happy smile and her cheeks started turning bright purple fox who once again looked like he would die of embaressment. she made him pur again. not in front of tricky krystal. FOX WHAT DID YOU SAY? i said not in front of krystal. NO WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE THAT. he thought oh shit he heard me pur. fox you know he heard you pur. FOX YOU CAN PUR? yes. HA HA HA THATS PRETTY DAMN FUNNY. well at least im not as big as you and afraid of cloudrunners. GODDAMNIT FOX I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY MOM. you are afraid of silly little cloud runners? yes he is queen earthwalker. whatever fox find my dad please. oh yes i will do that i just now remember it. when fox and krystal first walk in too the temple. fox sees the first trap. he ducks. WHOP! krystal got hit in the face with a log. he puts three fingers in front of her face. how many fingers am i holding up krys? uhhh 12? he looks at his fingers then shrugges his shoulders. whatever you better stay there for now. and she passes out. it had seemed like only two minutes dad passed before she woke up even though it was only two hours. fox said you got the least of the worst traps. oh yea? yea. you want to look? sure why not. okay. i will just tell you about a couple of them. why? well would you rather look at them? sure. why dosn't your back have any fur?

umm fire trap. ooh i hate those types did you find trickys dad? yea he is staying in there for a while longer tricky's going to wait for him. (overhead they hear another wolfen). what! did panther follow us? lets go check.


End file.
